No Muy Sola
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Regina reflexiona sobre sí misma, de regreso en el Bosque Encantado, y recibe algo de compañía inesperada. Para el Reto de Apertura: "Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado" en el foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a Kitsis y Horowitz.

Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del Foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"

* * *

**NO MUY SOLA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

"No hay peor maldición que la de quedarse solo"

Regina suspiró, observando el cielo mientras se sentaba al lado de su árbol de manzanas. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había dicho esas palabras a Emma Swan y no sólo un par de años.

¡Cuánto había cambiado en ese tiempo!

Sonrió al apreciar la ironía. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho en un inicio, al final, Emma se había quedado con Henry, bajo su aprobación, y ella se encontraba de regreso en el Bosque Encantado.

Sola.

Por donde quiera que mirara había parejas y grupos: Snow y Charming, también conocidos como los dos idiotas, acompañados de los 7 enanos, Granny y su abuela… hasta Neal y Belle habían terminado llorando la muerte de Rumple juntos.

Y eso la dejaba a ella sin nadie a su lado. Sin su maestro, sin sus padres, sin su hijo, e incluso sin su caballo.

_Pero aún tienes a Snow White- _dijo una vocecita en el fondo de su mente. La mujer se encontraba frecuentemente a su lado, su mirada preocupada, comprendiéndola en silencio, entendiendo lo que era estar separada de un hijo. A pesar de la amabilidad y la solicitud con la que Snow la trataba, a pesar de todo, ella aún no se sentía del todo cómoda, estando todos en el castillo, y su Príncipe Encantador no perdía oportunidad para recordárselo.

Y es que estando Snow de regreso, ella había pasado a ser la Reina Regente, y todo tenía que ser consultado con el Consejo…

-Una moneda por sus pensamientos, Miladi.

Regina soltó un respingo, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la más reciente adición a dicho Consejo: El Rey de los Ladrones. ¿Cómo había llegado tan cerca sin que ella lo notara ni siquiera?

* * *

Robin sonrió al verla brincar y tratar de recuperar su real compostura en el menor tiempo posible. Iba de camino a su habitación cuando la había visto por la ventana: el brillo de su piel resaltando frente a la luna, su largo cabello de ébano, sus rojos labios en concordancia con su hermoso vestido… y esa aura de tristeza que siempre la envolvía.

Y que a él le atraía irremediablemente.

Habían sido muchas las historias que había escuchado sobre la Reina Malvada, pero le era casi imposible conciliar la visión de esa mujer enceguecida por el odio, enloquecida de poder, con la figura de esa mujer junto al manzano, no era posible creer que fueran la misma persona. En su interior, sólo podía preguntarse qué le había ocurrido para odiar tanto, sabiendo que su hijo era la razón de su actual tristeza.

A pesar de todos los rumores y la prevención con la que todos en el castillo la trataban, él tenía que creerle primero a su corazón, que le había indicado desde el momento en que se habían conocido, que debajo de ese oscuro exterior, cubierto de pieles y sarcasmo, había un verdadero misterio esperando por ser resuelto, y un increíble tesoro esperando ser encontrado.

* * *

Regina soportó su mirada escrutadora con estoicismo, ¿qué tanto se atrevía a mirarla? ¡Y como si fuera su igual! ¡Ella aún era la Reina, y como tal merecía algo de respeto!

-No tengo por qué contestar tus preguntas- dijo ella, levantando su barbilla.

-Es cierto, pero con el peligro que supone la Bruja, no parece sensato pasar mucho tiempo en exteriores.

-Y lo dice el hombre que pasa la mayor parte de su día en el bosque. Este espacio está protegido.

-¿De la misma forma que el palacio estaba protegido antes del último ataque?

Regina sintió como la ira burbujeaba en su estómago. ¿Por qué este hombre siempre la desafiaba?

-En cualquier caso, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Eso no lo dudo, Su Majestad. Es sólo que… no tiene que hacerlo.

Regina vio como el arquero se sentaba, no muy lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca de ella, y sacaba una de sus flechas para comenzar a lijarla. Suspiró, comprendiendo que él no estaba dispuesto a retirarse hasta que ella lo hiciera.

10 minutos después ya había tenido suficiente de esta extraña compañía, y se levantó en dirección a su habitación. Tal y como lo había previsto, él también se había puesto de pie, pero antes que ella pudiera protestar y señalar que no necesitaba que la acompañara a sus aposentos, el arquero llegó a su lado e inclinándose, tomó su mano, depositando allí un discreto beso, y dejándole una manzana.

Lo observó fijamente mientras se alejaba, sintiendo como una puntada atravesaba su corazón, llenándola de dolor. Nadie le había regalado una manzana en mucho tiempo, nadie desde Daniel, desde que ella era solamente Regina.

Su yo irónico apareció para defenderla, pensando en cómo era imposible que esta manzana fuera mejor que las suyas. Nerviosa, la acercó a su boca y le dio un mordisco. Era dulce, por supuesto, pero en ella había quedado impregnado algo del aroma del ladrón, de esa esencia a bosque que había percibido desde el día en que se había conocido.

Y sorpresivamente, eso la hizo sentirse menos sola.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¡Saludes a todos los EvilRegals y OutlawQueen shippers! ¡Espero que les haya gustado la historia! Esta semana es la Outlaw Queen Week en Tumblr, y hay muchas cosas bonitas por allí, también los invito a que se pasen por mi aporte (en inglés) "A week with Robin and Regina" y mis últimas historias. ¡En … encontrarán muchas cositas más! ¡Un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo!


End file.
